How to annoy the hell out of Miyu
by Chocoangel
Summary: A glance into Kanata's mind might reveal a few things. Read and review…


Title: How to annoy the hell out of Miyu

Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. However, this story belongs to me…

Summary: A glance into Kanata's mind might reveal a few things. Read and review…

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S notes:-<p>

Hey readers, I am back with another one-shot. Just want all of you to know that this entire fic is framed into Kanata's thoughts. So no-one's speaking, except once maybe… Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>How to annoy the hell out of Miyu<strong>

Begins here…

_Shrew, hag, vixen, well, those are just a few names women are called when they are annoyed in the wrong way. _

But, a far more universal tag is that of a nag. Yes, women are such nags, they go on and on, and they bring it up again... If only someone knew how to put a zip on them when they get into the whine-complain route. Well, we men, of the world 'rejoice'; for us, zipping these women's mouths shut is nearly impossible! So why not go the other way round the point and go ahead with annoying the hell out of the supposed nagger…

Well you see, my target is this loud mouthed, always nagging and anger-on-nose kinda housemate of two years Miyu Kouzuki. No matter how hard I try to come in her good stride, I always end up being bawled out, berated, chewed out and chided as though I was some most wanted criminal. Maybe even that category would have received some respite from her end, but when it's me, let's just say she goes out of control…

"out of control" might just be an understatement…

So I have figured out that draining every speck of her energy by purposely annoying her, I might get a little of my back. So I have my ways like these…

Example one: Leave the common towel soaking after using it and that too on the couch or on the counter or anywhere other than the hanger. The look on her face is priceless, definitely priceless.

Example two: Despite her common reminders of "_Loo etiquette is simple and easy to follow. Just take_ _care_ _to put the seat down, caps of shampoo bottles, toothpastes and to put your various vanity lotions and potions_ _back from where you got them_". When did I ever use vanity lotions and potions.

Despite this regular sermon, I make it a point to do the exact opposite as to what I am told to do. I now really enjoy her daily 'chatter' about "close _the toothpaste cap after using it, put the seat down after_ _you are done, don't splash too much water around, etcetera_"

Oh and my favorite is to make the loo resemble waterloo when I am done. It makes both Miyu and Wanya really mad. Killing two stones with one stone is always beneficial.

Example three: Well when I do this, I am not faking anything. Basically grunting and monosyllabic responses is my style of conversing. That look of dissatisfaction on her face is priceless. And if I maintain my stance of 'convenient deafness', her neurons convey the maintaining stance posture as pretension and then she is at it again.

Example four: Well this one is the classic. It's not any secret that she is a lousy cook. But still she keeps her culinary experiments going. At times, I seriously wonder how I let her enter the kitchen. Making derogatory remarks on her glorious half-burned or weird looking or both culinary delights, works; always. I'll never admit why I eat those but the mad-mad expression on her face is priceless.

Example five: Well it has to be taking care of Ruu. When she is around and Ruu acts up, plying him with goodies, switching on the cartoon channel or putting the Winnie the Pooh DVD makes him stop creating a menace and triggers bomb Kouzuki. I know that child care is not that simple but if both of me and Ruu get something out of that, no problems.

Example six: Akira. Just that name sets off a bad mood in Miyu. I wonder why, maybe because of what I always use her name for. I make it a point to praise her beauty and her other attributes like her cooking skills. I purposely get effusive and carried away. The bad mood lasts for days to come and I feel responsible for it but hey, she made me start this exercise anyway.

Example seven: I really thought that Mizuki was a good guy, not now though. He took Miyu on a date! Passing comments on her supreme interest in Mizuki makes me feel relieved and her, pumped up. Needless to say, she gets mad. What's in him anyway?

Example eight: I know she is one of the female species and saying so, I know these girls need time to preen and prime themselves to look their best. So, I grudge her time in front of the looking glass. It works. She finishes quickly and leaves with a huff. She seriously has to learn about her natural beauty. Well I am just helping in a way.

Well these were the classic ones. Other things like not listening to her list of demands, or leaving stuff around, or commenting on her shopping habits, manage to just irk her, give her a tardy morning and all that.

If you are to ask me why I go through this tedious routine of being shouted at, I would say that I do it for the fun of it and something else as well. Don't ask about that.

"KANATA HOW MANY TIMES…"

Here it starts. All over again. It's like a routine, an unchangeable routine. I hope time freezes for I don't want thing to ever change.

Well she is in front of me right now, staring at me like a homicidal maniac, ready to strangle the very life out of my body.

Ask me what I am grateful for, I did say I am grateful for meeting all the people I know, I am grateful for my existence, I am grateful for Miyu's inability to read minds; I am grateful that I topsy-turvily feel in love with this devil looking angel, who manages to brighten my day with the stupidest of things.

I think I don't need to elaborate the last part, as one might have already understood.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S notes:<p>

Hey all, I hope you all liked this. I got this idea from my dad who doesn't mask his disappointment about the "mom and me" team. We always NAG him about his man-habits.

I hope I didn't offend any girl or guy out there.

Thanks for all those lovely reviews last time.

Also review this time k?

Until next time

Goodbye all!

Take care of yourself…

_Chocoangel _


End file.
